I can't take you anymore
by Iridescent-Soul
Summary: WARNING lemon! This is my first lemon so plz review! Its SoulxMaka Lemony goodness i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Can't take it Anymore

OxOxOxOxO

Maka

Maka let her ash-blonde pigtails fall around her shoulders, frowning and peering into the vanity mirror. She just didn't like what she saw. Her breasts were too small, legs too long, and her hair was limp and lifeless. She poked at her chest, frowning. Just barely an A cup, and she was sixteen now!

A flash of white in the corner of her vision made her head turn just in time to see Soul's sharklike grin as he watched her poke her boobs. She frowned and felt for a book…

" Oh HELL no!" She heard Soul back up; " Not this again it—"

" MAKA—"

" Come on Maka it hurts pl—"

" CHOP!" She brought the hardcover novel down on his head, making a crevice in his cranium.

" Ow! What the hell Maka! Loosen up, its summer vacation." At her demon-weapon's words, her grip loosened a little…

" Besides, I'm not the one who was feeling up your tiny-tits."

" MAKA CHOP!"

Flustered, Maka pushed past the injured boy who was clutching his head and groaning at her feet. Her favorite black trench coat hung on the door. She did up the two big buttons and brought the sleeve to her nose, breathing in. Every night she'd daub on a bit of Soul's body spray when he was sleeping; the smell made her feel so safe. Not that she'd ever tell the cocky bastard…

She shook her head when she heard him moving again, couldn't he just stay down? She waited for the snide comment to come, but was surprised when he simply went to the fridge and—

" USE A DAMNED GLASS!" Maka turned and glared at him as Soul froze, the opening of the milk carton centimeters from his lips, those perfect lips…

She shook away the thought; She was Maka Albarn, there was no way that she was thinking those thoughts about her weapon. She glared, hefting a book threateningly as he slowly set down the carton.

" Sorry, Maka." Soul smiled sheepishly, his lazy, blood red eyes not matching his words. The seemed mysterious, alluring.

"Maka?"

She had to admit, he was well-built, even with the scar.

" Maka…?"

What was she doing? This was soul. He didn't even know what GENDER she was, let alone see her that way.

" MAKA!"

That snapped her out of it; Maka shook her head, than smiled bashfully.

" Sorry, Soul. I was, uh, just reviewing what we learned last year!" She lied, but it seemed like he bought it.

" Maka, your such a nerd," He teased. Soul watched his Meister slam the door to the apartment in a huff, face flushed, than brought the carton of milk to his mouth and finished it in a few gulps before going to raid the pantry.

oXoXoXo

" Soul? What do you want for dinner?" She looked out from the fridge where she was bent over. " Soul?" She noticed him sitting backwards on a chair, arms crossed on the back and leaning his chin on it. Soul's burgundy eyes were fixed on something hungrily.

" Hey, Soul? Is it the chicken?" She moved to the side to give him a better view of the chicken fried rice from two days ago. She stayed there, frowning at the dark growl. " Ok ok! I'll call in to the chinese place and order something SHEESH!"

Soul

Damn; she had moved! Soul growled as the object of his fixation moved when she did; " Yeah; do that." His tired red eyes followed it across the room, frustrated. Bent over at the fridge he had the perfect view of his petite meister's perfect ass, and the edge of her panties under that short skirt had him practically panting. The weapon just wanted to pull her down onto his lap; of only she felt the same…

_Shit_! He felt his jeans getting tighter around his crotch… Soul got up quickly; " I'm going to my room. Tell me when dinner's here." He grunted, uncomfortable, and bolted to his bed.

Soul growled and sat down, rubbing his forehead. He didn't know WHY he found Maka so attractive, only that he did. His hand rubbed over his sleepy red eyes as he waited for his excitement to ebb, but without any success. Every time he emptied his mind the memory of Maka in the bathroom touching her own breast worked its way into his mind….

The scythe swore as there was a knocking.

OxOxOxOxO

Maka

" Soul! Dinner's here!" The scythe meister rocked back on her heels as the door creaked open, revealing Soul in a new pair of pants, still no shirt. She flushed as she fought down the urge to trail her fingers down the scar that cleaved from his shoulder to his hipbone. Maka's breathing quickened and she stepped back;

" Oh, uhm soul Dinner's here." She turned and walked down the hallway, the vent blowing a little warm air up her skirt. For a second she thought Soul made a sound, but she shook her head. Not possible; this was Soul, after all. She sat down at the table and pushed his shrimp fried rice across the table, snapping her own chopsticks in two and digging into her vegetable chow mein hungrily. A little sauce dripped down her chin, and she moved to wipe it away with her thumb until Soul's hand caught her own.

Soul

It was as if the universe was both for and against him all at once. In the hallway the vent had blown up the hem of Her skirt, giving him a glimpse of those cream thighs he wanted so badly. He did his best to act normal, picking at his rice moodily. It was almost too much to take, seeing the chopsticks passing her soft, supple lips the color of rose petals…

Boy or not, she was still his meister. HIS MEISTER! He had to stop this craziness, but he lost it at the trickle of sauce rolling down her cheek. His hand caught hers, and he leaned forward slowly. Maka's eyes widened, shocked as his tounge snaked out from between his pointed teeth to trail along the line.

There was his big mistake. A low, primal growl escaped his throat; Maka tasted so good; she smelled just like he expected her to.

" S-soul! What are you—"

" I can't take you anymore, Maka." His teeth grazed over her neck, lingering just over her jugular where he bit down lightly, his unnaturaly sharp teeth leaving a thin, pink scrape. " Your so TEMPTING all the time, walking around in those short skirts—" There was a flash and a tear as his hand changed into a blade, ripping open her skirt,

" Soul, S-sto, ohhhh…" She threw her head back and groaned as the cool steel brushed against her hot core, causing a gush of wetness leaked from her.

" No," He growled in pleasure as her juices soaked her panties and rubbed off on his blade; " No, I don't think I will. You tease me with that perfect little FUCKING ass—" He grinned sadistically when she gasped; " What, Maka? Don't like when I swear? Don't like the word 'Fuck?' Why not?" He grinned and pressed his hot, needy lips against hers and groaned into the chaste softness, forcing her lips open with his own and invading her mouth with his tounge, exploring every inch as she whimpered and writhed to get away, held there by the stronger demon's viselike grip. Tears streamed down her cheeks; she had wanted him but not now, not like this!

" Whats wrong, Maka?" He growled and took her earlobe in his mouth, sucking lightly and drawing out another moan that he found oh-so sexy. He felt the bulge in his pants grow. Soul got up, slinging her over his shoulder and nipping her thigh.

" S-soul! What are you doing?"

He grinned that sharklike grin, his usually comforting red eyes now striking fear into her heart as they met her viridian orbs. " What's it look like, Maka? I'm dragging you off to my cave!" He kicked open his door with a loud THUD, glad that Blair was at work. He dragged her to the bed and threw her down, crawling between her legs and pressing his groin to hers so she could feel his throbbing bulge.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Maka

Maka whimpered as an unbelievable wave of pleasure washed over her; she could feel his every movement, and she loved it. She loved HIM.

" S-soul…." She whispered, moving up to nuzzle at his cheek.

" Uh uh, Maka. You've teased me long enough." The light flashed, and his blade tore up through her coat and shirt, snagging her bra. He heaved for a second, lifting her back up a bit off the bed before the material gave under his sharpness and revealed to him her tiny twin mounds.

" Cool," he whispered, eyes greedily drinking Maka's body in.

She whimpered at the cold air on her nipples, trying frantically to cover herself, to retain some kind of innocence. His hands grabbed her own, pinning them.

" Maka, stop." He growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. She froze, terrified. He looked so scary. She closed her eyes as he licked down her neck, feathering his fingers over the tops of her breasts before he suddenly lunged and took one tiny mound into his mouth, running his tounge lavishly over her nipple while the other hand reached up to run the calloused pad of his large thumb over the other. Her back arched as she panted, more heat gushing from between her clenched thighs. " S-soul soul soul soul SOUL!" She begged, writhing. " God, soul don—don't stop please!" She whimpered as he ignored her demands, pulling back to look her up and down slowly before his eyes came to rest on her panties. He trailed a hand down, rubbing her hot, wet core with two fingers. She whimpered at the intense feeling.

" Tell me, Maka. Beg me to fuck you," He whispered in her ear, running his fingers over her crotch seductively. She shook her head; " U-uh, soul, PLEASE!" She gasped, closing her eyes as he slowly removed her panties.

The demon scythe examined her wet sex, forcing her legs apart and swatting her hands when she tried to cover it. Eventually he hooked her leg over a shoulder and kissed her thigh before gently nipping. She looked down to see his eyes fixated on her face; she saw something that hadn't been there before; something tender, gentle, lulling her to trust this boy, this amazing gift, who had her spread before him on his bed, the only man she could ever trust.

" Maka…" He hesitated a second longer. Was this cool?

" Maka, I love you." Damn it, he didn't care if he was cool or not! With those words, she melted, all restraint or fear disappearing. She felt him tentatively reach out his soul to her, wrapping it around hers. The scythe meister groaned; she could feel everything he was feeling, feel that what he said was true.

" Soul, I love you too—AAH!" She wailed as he hungrily attacked her hot, wet core with his powerful tounge. He swept it over her demanding flesh greedily, tasteing the juices that ran out of her throbbing pussy. Her back arched, and she screamed as he plunged two fingers into her, attacking aggressively.

" Soul, it HURTS!" She wailed, but he ignored her pained cried as she slowly grew used to it, bucking her hips against the movement and groaning.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, and she squeezed her eyes shut and writhed as the pleasure mounted. He flicked his tounge against her clit and scraped his fingers across her tightening walls, than pocked his mouth over her bundle of nerves and sucked.

She was gone. Over the edge. All she knew were Soul's fingers, pumping her into oblivion and beyond. Faintly she heard herself screaming his name, his satisfied snarls, before she slumped back to the bed, panting. She hadn't realized how much her back had arched; she felt cramps running through her.

" My turn, Maka." She looked down at his pjama pants and sat up, watching as he unabashedly pulled them off along with his boxers in one go. Tentatively, his Meister reached out and ran her hand along its tip, drawing out a harsh snarl. Curious, she did it again.

" Stop screwing with me!" He gasped, causing her to withdraw her hand. A peek into his soul revealed what he meant. What he wanted; NEEDED.

The horny meister reached down and grasped the base lightly, running her hand up and down causing the albino before her to whimper rather un-coolly. She smirked, and slowly she leaned down and took as much of him as she could into her mouth, bobbing up and down experimentally. He groaned her name, and she becamed determined to make him say it louder.

She picked up the pace, swirling her tounge in circles around the tip and groaning. She got a reaction, but not the one she expected.

He thrust into her mouth and grabbed her ashy hair, panting and wailing her name as he came hard, pumping his load down her throat. She froze, eyes widening, before she slowly drew back, a single white thread connecting her tounge to his rapidly softening member. She looked up at him in disbelief. He came so fast; was this HIS first time too?

" Soul… Did you just force your cock down my throat?"

She watched him squirm and gulp, believing him to be in trouble, before he slowly nodded.

" Good!" She pounced on him, pinning him to the bed as his arm came up around her. The scythe meister blinked sleepily and cuddled into Soul's chest.

" I love you, Soul Eater Evans." She stretched up to kiss him on the lips, pulling away and shaking a finger when he tried to push his tounge into her mouth to resume the dance they had going previously.

" Nuh uh uh. Wait til tomorrow, love."

" but Makaaaaa!" She giggled happily; " Say it, Soul.

" Fine. I love you to." She ran a finger over those perfect, pouting lips. They were FINALLY all hers.

MAY BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka

Xoxoxox

Soul! Let go!" She gasped and beat on her demon weapon's chest as he pinned her shoulders; " Seriously! W-we're in public!" She squeaked as he kissed her, forcing her up against a wall of the DWMA. The pair had been walking when something had set the horny demon off; she wasn't sure what it was, but she regretted it. He had shoved her into Professor Stein's classroom and kicked the door shut, flipping the lock and grinning malovently. His lazy eyes scanned her up and down once before he pushed his mouth against hers in a hungry kiss. Maka felt soul run his tounge against the crease between her lips, asking for entrance. She groaned, parting her lips to let him in.

Soul

Oxoxoxo

GOD she was hot; it wasn't her fault. She had just been walking, talking about school, what she'd discussed with tsubaki; many things. Her hips pulled him in, finally pushing him to the edge. He had to have her. Stein's room was coming up…

It was too easy to get her in there; now for the fun. He trailed his eyes along her virgin body; it had been a week; she didn't want to go too fast, and he wouldn't push himself on her that badly, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

" Come on, Maka," He purred, pianist fingers swiftly unbuttoning her trenchcoat and blazer, leaving her in just her bra. " The door's locked no one will catch us." He grinned; and nipped her jaw, drawing out another groan.

" S-soul, we can—Ooh!" She gasped as he pressed the bulge in his jeans against her panties, panting and closing her eyes. Slowly she opened them and pushed him away, viridian spheres clouded with lust. She grabbed his belt, fingers fumbling to pull it away from the object of her fixation. He grinned darkly as she pulled down his jeans, groaning as she took it in her tiny hand and moved her fist along his hard member.

Maka

Xoxoxox

She grinned, enjoying the power as he whimpered under her touch; she pulled back, licking the tip of his cock. He mumbled and put his hand on her head, trying to guide himself back into her mouth.

" Whatsa matter, Soul?" She grinned, " Did you want something?" She licked along the vein spiralling from base to tip, brushing her fingers against the curls of white hair where he started. Slowly she lowered herself, moving her mouth away from his cock despite his protesting whimpers; the sounds were sweet but not as much as the next one he made as she took his testicales into his mouth, swirling them around before pulling away and going back to sucking him off.

" M-maka, I'm gonna cum," He gasped, eyes wide. She grinned and pulled back so only his tip was in her mouth before she started pumping him as fast as she could, listening to the amazing, muffled gasps and growls he made before he finally came.

She gagged a little at the texture, but the taste wasn't so bad. She got up and wiped her mouth, swallowing. " Your really easy." She winked and picked up her blazer and coat.

Soul

Oxoxoxo

Soul moved towards her to stop her from getting dressed; he had something for her, too. His lazy smirk flitted across his face, but vanished and was replaced with annoyance as someone knocked on the door. Now dressed, maka skipped over as soul pulled up his jeans.

" Hiya, Tsubaki; kid, blackstar, patti, Liz!" She smiled; " I was just tutoring Soul!"

" Who needs to be tutored when you have a god like me around? Yahoo!" Blackstar yowled, striking a pose. Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. " B-blackstar! Calm down!" She giggled.

" Maka your tie is on differently." Kid narrowed his eyes, and Maka's eyes widened as she looked down.

Maka

xoxoxox

" O-oh! That's my fault." Liz cut in; " I jumped her in the bathroom earlier." Liz winked than grinned; it was easy to see what had been happening, if you knew what to look for. And Liz did; she definitely did. " I messed her hair up, too." She pointed to the crooked pigtail; " Sorry, Kid!" She laughed. Maka would owe her some juicy details later.

" Yeah; sorry!" Maka laughed, relaxing as Kid went off at Liz about not messing up perfect symmetry. Liz just yelled back, bringing up the stripes.

" I'm asymmetrical scum! I don't deserve to liiiiive!" Kid wailed, pounding his fist on the ground as he sobbed. Liz rolled her eyes, exasperated as she went to comfort Kid. Blackstar was jumping around on desks, and Tsubaki was attempting to coax her meister down from the light fixtures. Just another normal day at the Death Meister Weapons Academy.

Except that she had swallowed Soul's essence. The thought made her feel warm all over; some of him was inside her right now. She grinned as Kid got up and sniffed, than noticed something.

" YOU TWO STILL HAVE ASYMETTRICAL BOOBS!" He grabbed Liz and Patti's chests, furious, and was clouted promptly by an angry Liz. Yeah, just another day.

Soul

Oxoxoxo

The rest of the day it seemed like Maka was torturing him; shifting her skirt in class so a little more of her thighs than usual showed, bending over when she could have squatted to pick it up, and during battle practice holding his weapon form a little closer to her body than usual. Oh, this girl was going to get it when he got home, he thought vehemently As she smacked Blackstar down out of the sky, she giggled as he screamed " Yahoo!" Much to Tsubaki's dismay.

FINALLY the bell rang, and she climbed on to his motorcycle behind him. He reved the engine and glanced back, seeing the fear in her eyes as she saw the pure desire in her eyes.

" You shouldn't tease me, Maka!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soul

XoXoXoX

Soul grinned devilishly, Maka would be getting something when they got home for teasing him all day… already he could feel his pants straining. Behind them, blackstar whistled before Sould reved the engine. Maka squeeked like a rusty hinge.

Vrooooooooooooooom!

A thin trail of burnt rubber on the cement marked where soul drove.

He screamed to a stop outside the apartment, and he pulled off his helmet just in time to see Maka's skirt disappearing into the building.

" Oh shit—MAKA!" The demon scythe tore up the stairs in pursuit, arriving a fraction of a second before he heard the door click shut. His meisters feet pounded on the carpet and her bedroom door slammed. Soul growled angrily and ripped the door open before slamming it.

" MAKA! Get out here!" He rattled the doorknob to her locked door and kicked it to no avail.

" Nuh uh!" Her tiny squeak of a voice barely reached his ears. " Not happening, Soul!" He snarled andkicked the door again, lazy scarlet eyes narrowing in irritation.

Slowly, Soul Eater went to his room.

Maka

OxOxOxOxOxO

Maka Albarn heard her weapon slam his door, and she grinned. Perfect; he was mad at her. Time for her big plan. She and Liz had passed notes all class! She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the twin pistol's number.

" Hey, Liz? Bring me the package." She jumped at a knock on the window; damn, Patty worked fast!

" Dinner!" The scent of honey-dijon chicken wafted through the apartment,luring her grumpy weapon out. She had a book tucked under her arm as she dished up. " here ya go!" She popped it onto the table. " I'll call you later for desert." She explained sweetly, hoping to make up for earlier.

Like a vacuum, his food was gone. She picked at her chicken and ate the vegetable stir fry greedily.

" Want it?" Another grunt as his hand grabbed her chicken off the plate and finished it in two sharp chomps. Perfect; now to put her plan into action. She watched him as he disappeared down the hall into his room, before she took off to her own.

Soul

XoXoXoXoX

" Soul! Dessert's done!" He looked up from the music magazine he was flipping through and grinned lazily; Maka always made great deserts. The scythe got up and pushed his snowflake locks out of his eyes and opened his door to go to the kitchen, and froze at what he saw, blood pouring out of his nose.

Maka was spread out on the table in what was possibly THE sexiest outfit possible. Her small breasts were covered by two small heart shaped cookies, frosted red and tied around her back and neck with licorice. Her womanhood was decorated in a similar fashion; miniature chocolate chips were strung in lines along licorice similarly. Her face was a gorgeous shade of pink; olive eyes averted.

" W-what are you staring at?" Soul snapped back to reality, the bulge in his pants growing. GOD god GOD! A fierce grin pulled at the corner of his mouth and lust danced in those red eyes that terrified most people.

" Dessert." Drool formed at the corner of his mouth, and he fell on her.

Maka

OxOxOxOxO

" U-uuh, Soul!" Maka groaned at the sensation of her weapon's mouth grazing her skin as he gnawed at the edible underwear. Her hand tangled in his hair and she clenched her thighs.

" No." She whimpered; his voice was so husky! His hands grasped her thighs to split them. His razor sharp teeth made quick work of the top, laying her breasts bare in front of him before he licked his way down her stomach to the panties. He didn't bother to even eat them, preffering what lay beneath.

A single finger became a blade, and with a soft _shick _easily sliced through the licorice. He looked at her, dripping wet, legs spread, nipples pert and flushed. He grinned and attacked her sweet slit.

" mmh, the cookies were good but this is so much better," He growled and poked his tounge into her, listening to the high-pitched moans and squeals she made. He trailed his tounge languidly along her cunt, grinning and attacking her clit and listening to her scream as the coil in her belly grew tighter and tighter…

" Wait." Maka felt herself go red as she tugged at his belt. As her weapon, he understood and unbuttoned them to kick them off, boxers and all. His meister's eyes widened when she saw him, and a throaty chuckle slid from between his teeth.

" You sure, Maka?" She looked up at the concern in his eyes, and she realized how much she trusted him.

" Yes."


End file.
